1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that has a plurality of observation modes making observations with lights having optical characteristics different from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a coherent light, such as a laser light, is radiated to an object, phases of light scattered near a surface of the object overlap with each other, thereby forming an interference pattern called a speckle, which reflects a near-surface condition. In recent years, an optical probe has been developed to analyze living tissue based on the speckle described above which occurs when the laser light is radiated to the living tissue. For Example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2004-512538 discloses an optical probe to optically analyze living tissue based on a speckle. Such an optical probe is assumed to be used together with, for example, an endoscope.